Heaven is not for me
by snow642
Summary: A young angel finds himself questioning his duty to Heaven. To make things worse, he has a sketchy, yet alluring demon following him everywhere he goes. Will our angel find himself, or fall for the demonic creature who taunts him?
1. Chapter 1

To enter Heaven you do not necessarily have to believe in God or follow all his rules. When a person die they will be judged and you are let into Heaven if you pass one of their requirements, if not you will be send back to Earth to start a new life. Dying a heroic death is one of those requirement that would get you into Heaven. That is what one human learned when he died saving a child from being run over.

He was let into Heaven but he wasn't happy. Heaven is very strict, something as simple as a lie can get you into trouble and you'll have to go through a very hard training. You see, when you enter Heaven you enter as an Angel. And as an Angel you have to be trained to protect every living thing on Earth from the Demons.

You will be taught that Demons are evil and needs to be destroyed or they will corrupt you and everything they touch. Once an Angel is corrupted they are stripped of their wings and their soul is sent back to Earth. A soul that is too corrupted will risk being turned into a Demon and restarting a soul's life would cleanse it.

If you fail even one of the training you will be sent back to Earth to start a new life.

Training is hard but not impossible and when you pass all the training you will be sent to Earth to watch over the souls of every living thing.

There are more souls than Angels so they have to work overtime to keep the balance of good and evil from tipping over to the evil side.

So here he is, on Earth watching over the souls that are going on their everyday lives.

He has short, messy black hair, brown eyes, wearing the standard white uniform robe that all Angel wears and his pure white wings sit comfortable on his back. He no longer need to wear glasses and he is also the fittest he has ever been thanks to the training he was put through.

He has never left his country when he was alive and now that he is an Angel he would see as much as he can without leaving where he is stationed.

His job is to make sure that no Demons try to corrupt any of the souls but it also mean he is unable to stop murders, robbery or any crimes committed by a soul, sure he can try to use his powers to reach out to the goodness in one's soul but that doesn't always work. All he can do for the criminals and their victims is to get their soul to be reborn before a demon can get their hands on it and place a healing spell on the survivors so that they may heal from the traumatic event.


	2. Chapter 2

How long has it been since his death? He isn't sure. He had been stationed in many countries and to be finally stationed in his home country...it's just unbelievable. No words can describe just how happy he is.

Japan.

His country, his home.

Heaven could never take it's place.

He can never understand it but whenever he is in Heaven he feels...different. It made him calmer and he is no longer nervous. And the longer he is away from Heaven, the more the effects will fade and he felt like his old self again, but he will always be called back to be stationed somewhere else before it can completely fade away.

But he shouldn't be thinking of things like this right now, he is in his home country and he is going to enjoy what time he has left. With that in mind he stood up and spread his wings to take off.

He stopped when he felt that something is off, he turn around to see a tall sliver haired man looking directly at him with a smirk on his lips.

Which should be impossible, while some children might be able to see Angels they would lose their ability when they grow up. Unless...he isn't human.

He pulled out the sword that is only to be used to destroy demons and point it at the now grinning male. "Before I destroy you answer me this, Demon. Why are you wearing a human disguise?" He narrow his eyes.

"What? This?" The Demon smile innocently and spin around to show off his human disguise. "Do you like it? I made it myself~"

"I will not ask again, Demon! Answer my question!" He steps closer and hold the sword against the Demon's neck.

"Now now, calm down." He smirked as he takes a step back with his hands held up. "Can't a Demon just hang around Earth and have some fun?" He smile sweetly. "We got off on the wrong foot, I'm Victor. And who might you be?"

"...Yuri. My name is Yuri." He doesn't know why he is giving the demon his name, every part of him is screaming for the destruction of the corrupted soul in front of him yet he force himself to lower his sword. Attacking a soul that hasn't done anything wrong that he knows of just doesn't sit right with him, even if the soul is corrupted.

"Yuri..." Victor smiled softly. "A beautiful name for a beautiful Angel."

Yuri blush slightly. "Thank you. Now..." He clear his throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Well~" Victor smile as he lean against the wall with his arms crossed. "Hell is boring you see, so I'm here to live a nice fun human life!"

"Don't lie! Demons are only here to corrupt and ruin souls!" Yuri narrow his eyes as he is fighting hard to stop himself from destroying Victor, he doesn't understand why he feels the need to do it.

"You feel the need to destroy me even though you don't want to right? I can tell, I've seen new Angels like you before. It never last long, soon Heaven will rewrite everything that makes you you and you'll be their perfect soldier." Victor place his finger over his lips and tilt his head slightly. "You are too nice to be their soldier."

"I won't turn into their soldier, I will always be who I always am!" Yuri frown slightly, part of him believes the demon, a very very small part.

"Well if you don't believe me why don't you go walk down memory lane, visit your family and friends. You know you want to." Victor said before disappearing.

Yuri run to where Victor was standing and look around for them. "Victor! Victor, where are you?" He yelled out before spreading his wings and fly away to find Victor. He stopped after a while when Victor's worlds finally get to him. He has been in Japan for a long time now, and yet he has never even thought of his family. He was very close to his family and love them very much so he has no idea why he would avoid them...unless Victor was right. Maybe Heaven is changing him, he has to be sure. He is going to visit his family.

/Oh dear! Yuri is now doubting Heaven but what is he planning to do? Who should the rest of the YOI characters be? Angels? Demons? Or maybe they'll just stay as Humans?


End file.
